chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Agitos
Character Origins Not much is really known about the present version of Agitos. However, the present version of Agitos is nothing like his original. Maybe other than the design (Not the color but just the body figure). Now or Never! But in the original TCG Agitos is really a coward, not to mention slow and not that very strong. His only advantage is that he is very smart. Agitos lives in a location found in the UnderWorld and is known only as "The Speakers Room". The Speakers Room is also where he talks to the UnderWorld armies before they go into combat. He is like a motivational speaker. He often gives the UnderWorlders the courage needed to fight the battle and come out alive. When he speaks to them with his victorious speeches he makes them feel as if they are already heroes. But the sad truth is, Agitos is scared himself. He is available as his second version in booster packs and in scanner tins (he will be visible in a window on the front). Appearance Agitos is a large, blue lizard-like creature with red hair-like scales and an orange underbelly. Agitos also slightly resembles a Chinese Dragon. Background Information Agitos is a wise member of the UnderWorld tribe is held in high regard by his tribesmen. He is a strong proponent of his tribe's values. Personality and Behavior Agitos is an incredibly intelligent creature. Chaor depends on his wisdom, appointing him as his chief adviser. He is also a very talented public speaker, inspiring others with his eloquent speeches. Despite his immense intelligence, he is rather cowardly himself. During the M'arrillian Invasion, he went through vigorous self training and overcame his fears, becoming as brave as the warriors he inspires.[citation needed] Biography Agitos is always seen by Chaor's side except when Chaor has a mission. If that is the case he is helping run the Underworld and keeping others in line. Agitos was mostly seen in matches and little or no air time. When Phelphor was released he doubted the existence of the M'arillains but was proven wrong when the doors of the Deepmines opened. Agitos later went into training to improve himself to fight the new enemy and succeeded. Agitos now goes by the name Agitos, the Eloquent Motivator. He is now ready to face the new threat to his people.[citation needed] Agitos was involved in the Battle of The Lava Pond, an attack lead by the UnderWorlders to reclaim the Lava Pond from the M'arrillians. He gave the soldiers the motivation to vanquish the M'arrillian Coral Fighters stationed there.[citation needed] Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Underworlders, Chaor, Takinom Enemies Overworlders M'arrillians Danians Mipedians Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Strategies The Original Agitos has extremely high wisdom and is good for wisdom decks. His speed is rather poor, so giving him an Indigo Sash is recommended. Agitos, Eloquent Motivator, is great for any UnderWorlder Power or Courage deck, as he gives all your UnderWorlders Intimidate 20 for both. Release and Promotion This card was released as a "Beyond Rare" virtual card, as part of a promotion. It was said that these cards would never be re-released again. TV Show Breakdown Appearances *Lord of Treachery *'Shifting Sands' : Mentioned by Peyton, but not seen, in the episode. *'Colosseum Showdown' : When Kaz faces off against hammerdoom chantcaller, Agitos is the announcer of battles. Cards and Scans *Kaz Quotes Gallery Image:BR-08.png|Agitos - Card Image (BR-08) Related Articles *Link External Links 08 Category:UnderWorld Commanders Category:UnderWorld Creatures Category:UnderWorlders Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Kaz's Creatures Category:Creatures Notes and References Category:Creatures with 1 Mugic Counter Category:Uncommon Cards